1000 Memories
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: um, don't think that this is a 1000 chapter story! i don't wanna kill myself THAT much! for the first 2 to 3 chappies, Tsubasa crossovered. KyoYuya. OOCs for Kyo and Yuya!
1. Chapter 1

**1000 Memories**

A/N: This is a bit of a crossover-ed story. It's a lil' mix of Tsubasa just read and you'll know why. This is a bit sad though; you've been warned and if you think my sad stuffs always make you cry… don't read. Feedback is highly appreciated. Oh yeah, OOCs is a must, so I'm very sorry. This chappy is not so sad yet though.

Disclaimer: I don't own SDK and Tsubasa, get that?

-

Chapter One – The Thousand Turns

-

"Yuya-han, are you sure you're okay? You've been weird since you've been sick…" Benitora asked the blond-haired bounty huntress while looking at merchandises at the stalls.

Yuya nodded. "I'm fine… it's just that I've been very weak and lightheaded and _sleepy_…" Yuya scanned some things too.

Okuni raised her brows. "I thought you've always been those things…" she chuckled.

Yuya turned to glare at her. "Oh, shut up!"

Yukimura whistled. "Sasuke saw something happening in your room the other day… did you do something with Kyo-san?" he asked.

"NO! NEVER!" she shrieked.

"Really Kyo-san?" Yukimura nudged him. Kyo sighed. "Really…?"

"Nothing happened. I was busy with other women."

Okuni 'hmph'ed and turned to look at nearby stalls. Benitora was dragged along too, for the purpose of carrying her things. Sasuke was busy playing and bearing with Yukimura'a talk about 'the finest women are defined by their bust size and length of hair'. Kyo and Yuya were left alone to mind their own thoughts.

Yuya took out her wallet and counted the money she had left. "Not much to buy medicine…" and she placed her wallet back into her kimono folds.

Kyo glanced at her and asked her something she wasn't expecting to hear… from _him_. "Are you ill?"

Yuya blinked, surprised. She bit her lip before answering. "Not really… I just feel uneasy after that-"

"I only asked whether you're ill or not."

Yuya gritted her teeth. "I'm sorry for talking out of my ass!" she said sarcastically.

"You're hiding something."

"Well, yeah. I _wanted_ to tell you but _NO_… you didn't _ask_ so I won't." Yuya glared at him after her sarcastic remark.

Kyo took out his pipe and began to smoke. "Just talk out of your ass."

"Fine! It's yesterday…"

_Yesterday…_

Yuya was tossing on her futon, unable to sleep. "Damn Kyo is so noisy…" she covered her ears. "SHUT UP!"

She decided to take a deep breath and breathed out fresh air from the porch. She gazed at the bright full moon and the peaceful dark skies. "If only every night is as peaceful as the night itself… I will never go crazy…"

Then, from out of nowhere, a bright, blinding flash of light came zooming at her and entered her body as if it was nothing. Yuya fell back on her butt, shocked.

"What… was that…?" she touched her chest and she didn't feel any different. "What… why do I feel so…"

And everything went black after that.

_Present day_…

"You're saying that… you feel weird after that? Did you know what hit you?" Kyo questioned.

Yuya shook her head. "It was very bright, it was white… and… it just makes me very sleepy…"

"Hmph, maybe it's just your imagination…dogs bark on a full moon."

Yuya nodded… slowly and closed her eyes. "Yeah… dogs bark… wait-" her eyes snapped open and she glared at him. "I AM NOT A DOG!"

"I didn't say that…"

"You! YOU-"

_Shraah_…

"What's that strange noise…?" Yuya looked up to the sky. Kyo did the same.

"What the hell is that…?"

A big blob appeared at the sky, slowly forming a droplet, a very big droplet and it fell with a loud 'PLOP'!

"Mokona job well done! We've reached a new world!" a white talking ball jumped around happily, singing.

"You damn white bun! Land smoothly for once you dumb marshmallow!" a scary looking tall man shouted.

"Sakura-hime, are you okay?" a kneeling boy asked the girl next to him.

"Yes. I'm fine, what about Fye-san?" the girl scanned around for the said person.

"I'm okie-dokie! Where are we, Mokona?" the wheat haired man asked as he stretched his body.

"Mokona not sure!"

"Any feather here?"

"Mokona feel very strong vibe, and it is very near! It is… there!" the white creature pointed at the shocked Yuya.

The wheat haired man smiled. "But that's a cute young girl…"

"Mokona is very sure! Vibes are coming from her! No mistake!"

"My feather…" the girl got up and reached out her hand to Yuya. "My feather…"

The boy stopped her. "Sakura-hime! Get a grip! We don't know whether they are safe or not!"

Yuya snapped from her shock and backed away. "Are you people… angels?"

The wheat haired man shook his head. "No, are you?"

Yuya shook her own head.

"Well, I'm Fye, this girl is Sakura, this boy is Syaoran and this is Kurorin!" he introduced.

"I AM NOT KURORIN!"

"And I'm Mokona Modoki!" Mokona introduced.

Yuya looked at Kyo, trying to find an answer. Kyo gave her a puzzling look. "I'm Yuya and this is Kyo…"

"Where are we, Yuya-san? Can you please kindly tell us?"

"You're in Japan."

All the weird people turned to look at Kurorin. "This is not _my_ Japan. And my name is Kurogane."

"Um… so, where did you guys come from?" Yuya questioned. Kyo readied his Tenro just in case.

"Um, a very faraway place… and do you have Sakura-hime's feather?" Syoaran asked her, questions in his eyes.

Yuya shook her head. "What feather? I don't have any feather."

"Have you seen any light? Or are there any legends or recent happenings involving great powers? Like a power to grant wishes?" Syoaran pressed.

Yuya shook her head and thought for a while. "We're not very familiar with these places too, we're travelers. But, I do remember this light yesterday… it hit me."

"The feather's in you?"

"I- I don't know… I-" and she fainted. Kyo caught her just in time.

Kyo grumbled. "She knew she was weak yet she… hn." Kyo brought his gaze to the travelers. "Do you have any currency?"

Fye shook his head. "Nope. Do we have to work for it?"

Kyo sighed and invaded Yuya's folds. He took out her wallet and tossed it at Syaoran. "Pay her back."

"Thank you, Kyo-san."

"You people can get money from capturing bounties and turning them in." Kyo cradled Yuya in his arms. "They can be found on police notice boards."

Kyo turned to leave but Syaoran stopped him. "Where can we find you?"

Kyo glanced at him. "That place." He pointed out a nearby brothel. "Not a place for kids."

"Alright, we'll meet with you again after we get money." Syaoran nodded to Sakura and the other two before they left.

-

A/N: Truthfully, this is unfinished since i can't think of any other words than said... or something... my vocab was locked. um, we'll see. this is supposed to be the sad beginning but.. no, i'll leave that to chapter 2. be patient! exams, ppl! R&R! i'm not that good with Tsubasa, okay?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: SHORT, SHORT CHAPPIE! SORRY! It's hard to update when you know holiday's over today and then you are sick with a runny nose… Just hope you enjoy this… or kinda get it.

Disclaimer: Do I look like Akamine Kamijyo or CLAMP? No right? Okay!

-

Chapter Two – The Thousand Questions

-

The owner of amber eyes, accompanied with red and blue eyes rushed to grab hold of the runaway bounty who was seriously trying to flee from them. Syaoran extended his right leg to trip the man in front of him and missed.

"Stop it right there!" Syaoran shouted.

Fye quickly followed the teenager and yes, he was actually faster than him so he was now leading the chase. "Yo, Syaoran! How much is he worth again?" he asked as he tried to trip the man himself. He missed too. "Tch."

"How about you, Kurorin?"

"I will cut you instead!" Kurogane pushed Fye away to grab the running man. "Got you!"

The man fell back on the ground, scared the hell. He was shivering from head to toe. "P-please… spare me… Onime no K-Kyo…" he stuttered. Kurogane exchanged glances with the other two.

"We're not him…" Syaoran clarified. The man stopped shivering. Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "But that doesn't mean we can't hurt you…"

"Come with us, we need you."

_At the brothel…_

Kyo just stared at the breathing Yuya in front of him. He wanted to soothe her somewhat, but he was sure it wasn't him who wanted to do that. It might be Kyoshiro, he decided. "If you were ill, just tell me. You should at least rest."

"I'm sorry…"

"You're awake?" Kyo questioned. Yuya opened her eyes. "You look old…"

"Shut up…" Yuya covered her eyes with the back of her hand. "I dreamed about a beautiful woman… she said she was the Time Witch…" she started.

"And I should care because…?"

"She told me that I should give them the feather… but…" Yuya stopped to gulp.

"But?"

A trail of silver fell smoothly down her cheeks. "…but… if I give it to them… my memories will be gone."

"What?"

Yuya brought her hand away from her eyes. She sat up from the futon she was on and turned to Kyo. "Should I?"

-

A/N: Cliffy… sorry… R&R.


End file.
